


Darkness' Gift

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Mind Rape, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Dean Winchester, Torture, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Dean Winchester was prepared to die when he faced Amara, it burned him up to leave Sam alone but to save Sam and the rest of the world he was willing to do whatever it took. Dean had not been ready for Amara to spare him or as a gift give back not only his mom but his dad as well. Still, nothing matter without having Sam and with John and Mary in tow headed back to the bunker. Finding Sam gone nearly broke Dean but he would not rest until he had Sam back where he belonged in his arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Dean Winchester Big Bang. A huge thank you to stormbrite for the amazing artwork they made for my story which you can see [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10204739) and [here](http://stormbrite.livejournal.com/27889.html)Please stop by their LJ to see the amazing video they made.   
> I owe a huge thank you to candygramme for the beta.  
> This story came about with the idea of what if Amara brought back John along with Mary? This does contain the torture that Sam went through at the hands of the BMoL and what I wish their fate had been in the end especially Toni's.

Darkness surrounded Dean Winchester, and for a moment he feared he had been tossed into the void the way Billie had threatened to do since they met. But that fear quickly passed as the smell of the woods reached him. A place called the void probably wouldn’t have trees.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Dean ran a hand through his hair as he growled out loud, “This is just great. I have no clue where I am.”

Yep the great Hunter was lost, only it wasn’t his fault.

“Amara could at least have dropped me back off at the bunker. I need to get to Sam.” It was no secret that the Winchester brothers didn't do well when they thought the other was dead, and he needed to get back to Sam before his brother attempted to join Dean on the other side.

“Of course, I could be dead.” Dean let out a sigh, he really wished he had some way of knowing if he was still among the living or had become one of the deceased.

Either way it was going to be along walk home and there looked to be no car insight. “It's going to be a long trek back to the bunker.” Dean muttered under his breath, he was not looking forward to the long hike back to the road he hated to admit it but he wasn’t as young as he once was.

A slight noise behind him had Dean reaching for the gun he didn't have as he whirled around. “Come out slowly.”

“I thought I taught you better than that, son.”

Dean felt his legs tremble as a voice he hadn't heard for nearly ten years greeted him. “Dad?” Dean didn't care that his voice trembled as a figure stepped out of the bushes.

If seeing his dad before him made his legs shake, it was easy to understand why Dean nearly collapsed as a second figure followed behind him. “Mom?”

John Winchester could only smile at his son; he understood perfectly what Dean was feeling at this moment. “Hello Dean, it's been a while.”

“How?” This wasn't possible unless… _‘Amara, you did this? But why?’_ Dean knew he would only get his answers if she ever decided to return. “How this happened doesn't matter; all that matters is getting back to Sam.”

“Sam? What do you want with our son? And who the hell are you?” Mary demanded to know.

John and Dean exchanged looks. This was going to be hard to explain.

Letting out a low breath John turned to face his wife. “Mary, I know this is hard to understand but this is our son Dean.”

Mary shook her head. She couldn't understand it. Her Dean was only four-years-old, and her Sam was a six month old baby. "That can't be possible." She took a step back.

Dean said nothing even though he longed to hug his mom after so many years.  He watched his dad carefully approach her as if she was frightened animal.

"Mary, look at me, I've aged. I've gotten older. Time has passed." John could see Mary's eyes trailing over him, taking in the changes to him from the last time she saw him. "Now there is much to explain to you, but right now we have bigger things to deal with." John turned to look at Dean. "If our eldest is out here alone, it means that Sam is in danger, because where one is the other is right there beside them."

Mary didn't know what to believe.  It felt like only a moment ago that she had gone to check on Sam. She remembered a strange feeling in her gut urging her to go check on her baby. "That monster was bleeding into Sam's mouth."

Dean and John both winced. That was the last thing either of them wanted Mary to remember.

A distant look entered Mary's eyes as she whispered out, "I remember fire."

Slamming his eyes closed, Dean did his best to stop the memories of that horrible night coming back to him, the night all their lives changed. Taking a deep breath Dean opened his eyes and looked at his parents. "Mom, I would love to be able to help try and figure out how you and dad are here standing in front of me, but I can't, because you don't understand. Sam is alone. There is no telling what he will do.”

Mary hadn't been around to see Dean and Sam’s relationship move beyond brothers into something much deeper, but John had, and he knew that there wasn't anyone more important to Dean than Sam, not even his no longer dead parents.

"He's right, Mary, time to figure this out later, but right now we have a son to save." John wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort Mary, but he wasn't sure how his touch would be treated. "I just want you to know, Mary; I have missed you so much. Not a day went by when I didn't think about you."

Biting her lip, Mary did her best not to show how John's words affected her. She was still so very confused as to what had happened.

Dean knew that was true, but a part of him, a bitter part, wondered how much his dad had thought of his mom when he had been with Kate and Adam. _'That's not fair. Dad was allowed to move on and find happiness again. It's just that he hid it from me and Sam.'_ He couldn't deny that there were going to be many old hurts and ghosts brought up during their quest for answers, but right now none of that mattered. What mattered was getting to Sam.

"Amara could at least have left a car nearby." Dean muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh is Amara your girlfriend?" Mary wasn't sure if she believed that this grown man was her little Dean, but if it was she wanted him to be happy.

A choked, almost bitter laugh escaped Dean's lips, "Amara is many things, but she is not my girlfriend." He still didn't know how he felt about her with all the strain she’d put on his relationship with Sam, and it was because of her that his brother faced his worst nightmare again and Dean had nearly lost Sam again.

One look at Dean, and John could see the weariness and the exhaustion that went with more than this job. His son was worn out and scared.  All he wanted was Sam back where he belonged. "We have much to catch up on, but we'll do that after we have Sam back. I'm sure you still remember what I have taught you?"

For the first time since he left Sam to face Amara Dean felt a smile cross his face. "You bet your ass I do, old man, watch closely, and I might end up teaching you a few things," Dean teased.

A chuckle escaped John's lips as he raised an eyebrow in challenge towards his son. "Oh you think so, do you? We'll just see about that."

Crossing her arms over her chest Mary raised an eyebrow at John and demanded, "Just what have you been teaching our sons?" 

 _'Sammy is never going to believe this.'_ Dean knew that his baby brother would never believe that their dad could look sheepish. _'It will be one the first things I tell him after I finish giving him a thorough check of every inch of his body.'_ It wasn't that Dean didn't trust Castiel to keep Sam safe, it just was that he didn't trust anyone with Sam's safety but himself, and the longer he was away from Sam the stronger the feeling in his gut was growing that something was wrong.

"We can talk about this after we see Sam." Dean announced. He needed to get to Sam, and nothing else mattered.

"Sam first, answers later, and I will get my answers." Mary warned stalking past the two men. "Well let's get going. We have a car to steal." she called over her shoulder when it became clear that neither man were following her.

"Let's go son, before your mom attempts to steal a car and leaves us behind." John murmured, clapping Dean on the shoulder as he passed by.

"Hang on Sammy, we're coming." Dean whispered under his breath.

* * *

 

 

Dean missed the feel of Baby underneath him as he pushed the stolen car as hard as it could go. It didn't handle like Baby at all but he had left her where she belonged, taking care of Dean's most prized possession.

"Aren't you going a little fast?" Mary called from the backseat. She could understand why Dean needed to get home, but it would help no one if they got killed along the way.

Next to her John let out a soft snort. "When it comes to Sam’s safety Dean cares about nothing else John had seen it firsthand. There was nothing more important to Dean than Sam.

Mary wouldn't lie. She was happy to hear that her sons were so close. "I still don't understand. Why do you think Sam would do something?" It still confused her.

Dean didn't know how to explain it to his mom or dad how much things have changed between them, how Sam was his whole world, and Dean didn't even dare thinking of living in a world that didn't have Sam in it. He had done that before, and it wasn't really living. _'Aww screw it.'_ There was no real soft way to break it to his newly alive parents. "Because Sam thinks I'm dead, and trust me when I say we don't do well when we think one of us is dead."

That had both Mary and John blinking. "How many times have you two died?" Mary was almost afraid to know the answer. _'Just what kind of lives have my boys lived, that Dean can talk about death like it is no big thing?'_ Mary hadn't wanted the hunting life for her sons or husband.

Dean couldn’t answer his mom; in fact he was at a loss how to talk to his parents, how long had he dreamed of having his family whole? But right now all he could think about was Sam, and if he was safe. He stomped his foot down harder on the gas pedal. Dean was going to push this car as hard as it could go to get back to Sam.

* * *

 

 

_Elsewhere_

Pain was the first thing that registered in Sam's mind as he slowly woke up. Not that he wanted to. Dean was gone, and all he had wanted to do was join his brother wherever he ended up.

The second thing that registered was the gag and the cuffs as he tried to shift.

"Don't bother trying to escape Samuel; it's a chore trying to get blood out of the upholstery." Sam knew that voice; it was the female voice that Sam remembered hearing at the bunker before she shot him.

Even though Sam couldn't do much, he could glare at the woman who’d stopped him from meeting Dean. _'Hang on Dean I will be joining you as soon as I can.'_

* * *

 

Dean had barely stopped the stolen car before he was rushing out of it and heading for the bunker, he was grateful that Amara hadn't sent him to far away from Sam.

John and Mary could only follow behind Dean as he went tearing into the bunker.

"Sammy! Sam! Sam answer me!" Dean called out getting more frantic the longer Sam didn't answer him, and then he saw the blood. _'If Sam's hurt, someone dies.'_ Dean promised as he reached under the table for the gun he kept hidden. "Stay here." He whispered to his parents as he moved carefully into the bunker.

John and Mary exchanged looks that screamed 'yeah right' if their youngest was in trouble then there was no way that they would just stay put.

Dean didn't like it; Sam should have called out for him the moment he heard Dean calling him. _'There's only one reason why he isn't answering; he can't. Someone will bleed.'_

The worry Dean was feeling skyrocketed past 10 as he came across the angel banishing symbol carved into the panel. Someone had made sure that Sam had no back-up.

Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, and he was whirling around, gun raised.

"Dean." When Castiel made it back to the bunker he had been full of nothing but worry for Sam, whoever banished him had come prepared, and he feared that Sam might not put up much of a fight. Since Dean was gone, so was his reason for living. To find Dean in the bunker was certainly a welcome surprised.

Dean allowed Castiel to hug him, he saw him as family, but right now his focus was on finding Sam.

"Let go of my son." Mary drawled out aiming the gun at the back of the man holding her son, John right next to her his own gun aimed.

"Whoa! Mom, Dad, he's a friend!" Dean quickly stepped between his parents and Castiel. He may have a few issues to work out with Castiel  such as releasing Lucifer, because despite what he said in the Impala he did have a problem with Castiel saying yes to the monster who had abused and raped Sam over and over again, but they would discuss that later. Right now finding Sam was all that mattered.

"This isn't possible Mary and John Winchester should be in heaven." Castiel couldn't understand how he could be standing in the same room as Dean and Sam's parents.

"How do you know where we are supposed to be?" John demanded, his hunter instincts telling him that this was no man.

"Cas is an angel -- and they are Amara’s gift to me as a thank you for reuniting her and Chuck." Dean still wasn't sure why Amara had done this, but that didn't matter. "What happened, Cas? Where is Sam?"

Castiel could hear the 'I trusted you to look after him' in Dean's voice. "I'm not sure. We had entered, and there was this woman. The next thing I know I am miles away from here." Worry laced Castiel's voice. The last thing he wanted was harm to come to Sam.

"Someone has taken Sam? Someone bleeds," Dean growled. There would be no mercy for those who had taken Sam.

* * *

 

 

Dean lost all track of time as he hunted for those who took Sam. Nothing else mattered to him but finding Sam. His search pushed back the weirdness he was feeling at having his mom and dad back alive, his dad sitting across from him looking for Sam as hard as he was.

Mary didn't know what to make of her son as he worked without a break trying to find his brother. She wasn't much help, because she had no clue what that thing was that Dean was using. All she could do was stay out of the way as Dean and John looked to find Sam.

"Is he always like this?" Mary found herself asking Castiel. She was more than curious about the angel, and it took her mind off how useless she was in the search for her youngest.

"When it comes to Sam, this is tame. Dean will stop at nothing to get Sam back." Castiel wasn't sure how to explain Sam and Dean's relationship. Soulmates were very rare, and the bond between Sam and Dean was stronger than any the angel had seen. They literally could not function without the other.

Mary might just be returned from the dead, something she was still trying to wrap her head around, but she could tell that there was something very different about her sons’ relationship than just being brothers.  She just couldn't quite put her finger on it. "The way Dean and Sam care for each other-- there's something more to it than just brotherly affection, isn't there?"

"It's not my place to say. If you wish to know I suggest you talk to them once we get Sam back." Castiel knew it wasn't his place to say anything about the bond between his friends. "I will say this though it is one that is deeply cherished by both."

Mary could respect Castiel's opinion, and he was right. If she wanted answers she needed to talk to her sons.

"Bingo!" Dean cried as he finally found something.

"What do you have, son?" John asked as he moved to Dean's side, noticing Mary and Castiel joining them.

"The car that I'm sure has Sam in it." Dean replied distractedly as he began to pull up a trace on it.

Mary was amazed at what she was seeing. "How are you doing this?"

"I'll get Sammy to explain computers to you when we get him back. The kid loves this stuff." Dean muttered under his breath not even noticing the fond smile crossing his lips as he talked about Sam, one that was noticed by both his parents.

John looked up at Mary with pride in his eyes, "Our Sam is a smart one, and he got into Stanford on a scholarship." John knew that he had a lot to make up for with Sam, that he had let his fear of Azazel possibly getting his hands on Sam rule him, so he’d been too harsh on the younger son, who wore his heart on his sleeve at times. _'I need to find out from Dean if that son of bitch got what he had coming.'_ John could vaguely recall facing off against Azazel one last time after he crawled out of hell, but he wasn't sure. The details were still a little foggy.

"Really?" Mary knew that universities weren't the same now as in her time, but she knew Stanford was a top school, and she could only imagine how much harder it had become to get a place. She felt pride for her youngest.

Dean couldn't stop the pride from seeping into his voice as he informed his mom, "Our Sammy is a smart one. Kid is a freaking genius."

Studying Dean, Mary could see the pride in her son's eyes. "You're Sam's biggest supporter, aren't you?"

"Damn right I am, just as he is my biggest supporter."  Dean admitted distractedly, never removing his eyes from the screen in front of him or lifting his fingers off of the keyboard.

Mary was utterly enchanted by the computer Dean was using, never in her life did she ever think she would see something like that. Next to her, John was just as amazed at how much technology had evolved.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked leaning in closer, watching above Dean's shoulder.

"I am tracking the car through different traffic cameras and tracing their license plates to see where they are going, or where they have been. It gives us one step closer to finding Sammy." _'And killing whoever took my Sammy.'_ Dean fell silent, but he knew that if Sam was hurt in any way he just might call upon the skills he’d learned at the hands of Alistair.

The relationship between her sons had something nagging at Mary, but now was not the time for answers. She could get those when they had Sam back. "How can we help?" Mary hated feeling useless.

"Well for start, Mom, I think you should get dressed. There are clothes in the rooms down the hall. Cas, why don't you take my dad and gather some weapons and supplies like the first aid kits. I should have everything ready by the time you get back." Dean knew that the others wanted to help, but at this point they would only get in his way and slow him down while he had to explain what he was doing.

"So basically you are nicely telling us the best way we can help is by staying out of your way." John wasn't surprised. When it came to Sam's safety it was better to get out of Dean's way or you would find yourself on his bad side. Gently taking his wife's arm, John began to steer her out of the room. "Come on, Mary, let's see if we can't find you something to wear."

Castiel moved to follow. He knew that he would need to act as tour guide around the bunker for Dean's parents, but before he left he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "We will get Sam back. I promise you, Dean."

"Damn right we will because I will rip this world apart with my bare hands, and anyone who stands in my way," Dean vowed, and Castiel knew that was a promise.

Waiting until he was alone Dean reached for his cell phone. "This is going to be a bitch to explain, but I'll do anything to find Sam."

* * *

 

 

John was at a loss. He had no clue what to say to Mary. So much time he had spent hunting down the monster who had killed her, and now to be back breathing the same air as her, having her here as flesh and blood, he had no clue what to say but, "God, I missed you."

Reaching over Mary squeezed John's hand. "I wish I could say the same for me, but I just saw you mere moments ago, so I don't have the same longing as you. But I want to know everything I have missed with you, with our sons. I have so much to catch up on, and who knows how long this gift will last."

John wanted nothing more than to tell Mary everything, but he wasn't sure how she would take all that had happened. Still, he could tell Mary, "Our boys are amazing; they have been through so much, stuff that would have broken other people but only made them stronger. They are true heroes, and we are blessed to have them as our sons."

"I know you did your best in raising our boys, I just wish they hadn't gotten into this life. The life of a hunter was one I never wanted for them. I just wish I knew why Sam returned when he had gotten out." That one thing baffled Mary, why had Sam returned when he had gotten into Stanford. Dean and John hadn’t explained it to her.

John could see the confusion in Mary’s eyes and he found himself explaining, "Sam, returned, because Dean needed him, and that's all it took." John had long suspected that his sons were more than brothers, and the way that Dean was hunting for Sam right now made him think that hadn't changed.

* * *

 

 

Sam could only glare in contempt as he looked up at his kidnappers. He wasn't impressed that they had stopped for a doctor although it was understandable that they wouldn't let him bleed out before they got their answers from him. _'Hopefully it won't take them long to see that I'm not giving them any answers, and they will let me join Dean.'_ Sam had no plans for living without his other half, and there was nothing they could do to him that would ever top what he went through at the hands of Lucifer.

* * *

 

 

Dean was packing up to go, when his newly dressed mom returned with his dad and Castiel behind her.

Castiel took one look at his friend and knew what the hunter had been planning. "Dean, I hope you weren't thinking of leaving without us. I care about Sam as well and want nothing more than to see him back safe with us."

"Wasn't planning on it Cas." Dean knew that the more people looking for Sam, the better chance they had of finding him. "I did however call in some back-up."

"And, Squirrel, I won't lie when I say that it was certainly a surprise to I hear your voice. I thought you had bitten the big one."

Crowley was unimpressed when two guns were pointed in his direction.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Dean shot a glare towards Crowley. "This is Crowley, he's here to help. Dad, Mom, you can't kill him no matter how much you want to."

John Winchester might have been dead for ten years, but his hunter instincts were still as good as the day he sold his soul for Dean, and he knew the man in front of him was not human. "Is he another angel?"

Dean knew what Crowley was going to do even before he smirked and drawled out, "Not quite," as he let his eyes flicker red.

John's grip tightened on his gun, and he snarled out, "A demon? Dean, have you lost your mind? You can't work with those monsters."

"Oh you have no idea what your boys have done to keep this world turning, and who they have gotten in bed with to make sure the next day comes." Crowley loved family drama, as long as it wasn't his own, and enjoyed nothing more than stirring up trouble.

Letting out a slow breath, Dean moved to stand in front of his parents and Crowley. "Dad, I don't expect you to understand, but there isn't anything I wouldn't do to get Sam back. Crowley has helped us in the past. You don't have to like it, but he will be helping us to find Sam."

"Damn right I will. Trusting the angel with the safety of my moose was a stupid move, Squirrel. When will you learn?" Crowley asked in a put out voice.

Rolling his eyes Dean turned to face the demon. "Not now, Crowley, I have a lead on those who have taken Sam, that's what matters now."

"Well why didn't you say that earlier? Let's go rescue our moose." Crowley turned on his heel and exited the room, a smirk coming to his lips as he heard...

Mary asking her eldest, "Why does he call you moose and squirrel?"

* * *

 

 

A doctor. They had taken him to a fucking doctor, and all Sam wanted to do was laugh in their faces. They really thought that healing him would do them good. He didn't care; he almost wished that they had let him bleed out.

Sam couldn't stop the little chuckle that escaped his lips, earning a concerned look from the doctor treating him. _'Yeah nice of you to be concerned now.'_ Sam might have cared about what the man thought if he hadn't taken a bribe to heal him, and Sam certainly didn't care what his two kidnappers might think. Let them think he had lost his mind, he didn't care; he just wanted to be with his big brother again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, girl." Dean let out a small smile as he ran his hands over the hood of the Impala. "I need you, girl. Someone has taken Sam from us, and we need to get him back." Dean knew that his baby wouldn't let him down, not when it came to Sam.

Dean's moment with his and Sam's true home came to an end when the others joined him, and Mary laid eyes on the Impala.

"You kept her." Mary whispered in awe as she moved towards the car.

"Sure did, she's my girl, aren't you?" Dean asked the Impala,  patting the hood and smiling as his mom came closer to the Impala.

Mary said nothing as she gazed into the Impala's backseat. Dean felt a thrill to know that his mom loved the Impala as much as the rest of them. Then Mary's gazed turned different and Dean knew that look.

 _'Our parents had sex in the backseat of the Impala, in the same spot where I fuck Sammy.'_ Dean bolted away from the Impala and tried his best to bury those thoughts; he did not need them in his head. _'Scratch reunion sex in the Impala off the list when I get Sam back.'_ Dean couldn't believe that his baby had been defiled like that by his parents, it was just wrong. _'Sammy must never know! He'll never agree to even a blowjob again in the front seat if he found out.'_ And Dean liked his blowjobs damn it!

"Right. Let's get going; we have to save Sam," Dean declared.

John and Mary exchanged knowing looks. "I think I just traumatized our son." Mary whispered to John.

John could see the glee in her eyes and couldn't resist kissing her. "We can embarrass our sons a lot by acting all lovely dovey in front of them." John reminded her when he pulled away.

Out of the comer of her eye Mary saw Dean blanch at the idea, and it made her smile. "I like the sound of that."

Dean was thrilled that his parents were back, but he did not need to see them make out in front of him or know that they had sex, especially when that sex happened in the backseat of his baby! “Time to get this rescue on the road.” _‘I’m coming Sammy, just hang on, baby boy.’_

* * *

 

Sam has lost all sense of time as he was roughly pulled out of the van and dragged into a basement, one that left him less than impressed; he had been in much more impressive places.

He could only stare at them with disinterested eyes as he was shoved into a chair and bound to it with chains. "Aah!' Despite his vow not to cry in pain, he couldn't stop the sound escaping his lips when the cattle prod was pressed against his ribs.

"Be a good boy." The woman holding it growled at him.

"You." Sam's lips flared into a snarl as the blond woman who had shot him entered the basement.

"Now, Sam. Let's begin." The blond woman smiled at Sam as she took the seat across from him and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Toni Bevell, London Chapterhouse." Sam drawled out letting them know he had been listening when they took him to the veterinarian.

"That's right." Toni was a little impressed with his knowledge.

"So, you're what? You're, uh, English Men of Letters? British." Sam asked as he stared back at the woman, letting her know that he wasn't going to be intimidated by her. "Where are we?"

A sigh escaped Toni's lips. "Does it matter?"

"Just wondering how far I'm gonna have to walk back to town after I kill you." Sam shifted his gaze to the other woman. "And her.” Sam promised before turning his gaze back onto Toni, “But you first."

"Yes, well, before you murder us all, we do have a few questions about you, your brother, hunters in America, and how you saved the sun." Clicking her pen, Toni waited with a smile on her face for Sam to start talking.

A chuckle escaped Sam's chapped lips. "Right. You shoot me, kidnap me, but yeah, happy to help."

"I didn't want to hurt you, Sam. You gave me no choice. And, well, I could say it was never supposed to go this way, but you're... you. It was always going to go this way." Toni informed Sam.

"And you know me?" _'You don't know anything about me or my brother.'_ Sam thought bitterly.

Toni looked so smug that Sam couldn't wait until he got to knock the expression off her face. "We do. We've been watching you and your brother for years. Ever since you almost ended the world the first time. We knew all about Lucifer, the angels falling."

Sam felt burning rage fill him. After everything he and his brother had been through, all the friends they had lost, it seemed that these people had just sat back and didn't lift a finger to help. "Then where were you?"

"Fair question. See, some of us wanted to get involved, but the old men wouldn't allow it. Thought we were overstepping our bounds. After all this business with the Darkness, even they have to agree, things need to change. And while you might not believe this, Sam, we're here to help." Toni could see that her words had little effect in calming Sam's growing rage.

 _'So this group is nothing but cowards. They want to claim to be heroes without getting their hands dirty._ "Yeah, no, I can tell." The words cowards were left unsaid but it hung in the air.

"I want to apologize for locking you up. You're dangerous, to others and yourself, but if you answer my questions, you walk right out that door. I promise." Toni promised.

"Pass." Sam wouldn't be telling them anything.

"Sam." Toni couldn't believe how stubborn he was being.

"You can ask me any kind of question you want. The answer's gonna be the exact same. Screw you. You want to get mad? You want to get mean? I've been tortured by the Devil himself. And you? You're just an accent in a pantsuit. What can you do to me?" Sam asked with a smile on his face and a tilt of his head.

Letting out a sigh Toni clicked her pen close and climbed to her feet, and the sound of water running could be heard.

Sam was less than impressed when water fell on him drenching him in an instant. "A cold shower? That's your play?" Tilting his head back Sam let the water wash over him as he repeated, "Screw you."

* * *

 

 

Dean could barely keep his rage in check as he stalked into the garage. "Jamie Ross?"

"Who's asking?" The man eyed the four pissed off people standing before him.

"The blond woman that you drove yesterday, what was her name?" Dean demanded. It took everything in him not to throttle the man.

Jamie swallowed. He knew that blond woman was nothing but trouble. "Blonde? Sorry, mate, you got the wrong..." He was cut off as the man in the trench coat grabbed him and slammed him against his desk.

"Cas!" Dean wasn't surprised that his friend had reacted like that. He had a feeling that Castiel had a bit more than friendly feelings when it came to Sam, but he knew that he didn't have to worry. Sam was his.

"That's an angel?" Mary asked in a little bit of disbelief.

"Blond. Name. Now." Castiel growled out.

"I...I... don't know her name." Jamie whimpered out.

Stepping forward Dean glared down at the man. "What do you know?" It was rare but Dean would happily use all the skills he’d learned in Hell if it meant finding answers to where Sam was.

* * *

 

 

Toni watched with a flat gaze as Sam shivered. "Can I end this, Sam, please?" She couldn't understand why he was being so stubborn. She had heard tales of how stubborn the American hunters could be, but she couldn’t see how anyone could handle this kind of torture.

Even though he was freezing Sam refused to break as he forced out through chattering teeth, "Screw you."

"What do you imagine is happening here? Do you think you're being brave, that you're the hero of this story? Well, you're no hero, Sam. You're just bad at your job." Toni snapped at him.

"Yeah, and you're better?" Sam didn't believe it, hiding behind their desks while hunters like him, Dean, Ellen, Bobby and so many others risked their lives and lost them. Toni and her people might see themselves as heroes, but Sam only saw them as cowards.

"So much better. You drive back roads, catching cases at random. You get word a body's dropped, you check it out and maybe you even kill the thing that did it. But that person is still dead, and maybe a few more.” Toni couldn’t sound less impressed if she tried. “But my people? We plan ahead. We study lore, and we use it against our enemies. Back home, every thoroughfare, every bridge, every dock, every airport has been warded. The moment a monster steps foot in Britain, we know about it. Within twenty minutes, he's been picked up and within forty, he's dead. There hasn't been a monster-related death in Britain since 1965 because we are good at our job." Toni couldn't help but brag.

"Now, you were always a lost cause, Sam, but I'm hoping there are other hunters we can work with, teach. So, I need you to give me names, and locations and everything else. Dead drops, meeting places, an organizational hierarchy, because maybe with all of us working together, we can do what you never could. Make America safe." Toni couldn't understand why he was being so stubborn.

Sam was extremely unimpressed and very bored by the time Toni was done talking. "Or maybe you tie them to a chair. Maybe you do worse. So, maybe... maybe you can go to Hell." Sam figured that she would fit in perfectly there.

"Hmm. Have it your way." Climbing to her feet, she nodded at Ms. Watt to continue with her torture.

Ms. Watts didn't want to admit it, but she was rather impressed with this young man's strength. "Are you really gonna make me do this?"

"Screw you." Sam snarled with hate in his eyes.

The door closed behind Toni with the sounds of Sam's screams echoing behind her.

* * *

 

 

Dean was not in a good mood as they pulled up to a outdoor café. He pulled out his tablet and got to work, leaving Castiel alone with his mom and dad.

"This must be difficult for you. I remember my first moments on Earth. It was jarring."

A chuckle escaped Mary's lips. "One word for it. I grew up with hunters. I've heard of people coming back from the dead before. But to actually do it... after thirty years, it's mind blowing.  So much has changed."

"I don't know how long we have to be here, but I plan on making the most of it." John admitted as he gazed at Mary fondly.

A curse coming from Dean drew all of their attention. "Did you find anything?" Mary asked with hope in her voice.

Running a hand through his hair Dean looked pissed off. "Yeah, ran, the tail number that what's-his-face gave us. The plane that Evil Elsa flew in on has diplomatic registry."

Mary had no clue what that meant, but from the way John was cursing he did. "Which means?" She was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Which means its flight plans are sealed, unless you want to hack the State Department. Who are these people?" Dean wanted to know.

"Well, Squirrel, that is what you have me for," Crowley drawled out as he appeared next to Dean.

Dean was a little impressed that his parents didn't jump. "You can find out?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, please! It's child's play. I'll be back in a moment." With a smirk Crowley disappeared.

“Dean, who is that?” Mary asked, staring at the spot where Crowley had just been. Dean had never answered their questions. She knew he was a demon, but Dean was staying quiet about who he really was.

John on the other hand had a pretty good idea as to who that was. “More importantly, why are you working with a high level demon?” John growled out. In the time that he had been gone he couldn’t see how things had changed that much.

Letting out a sigh, Dean knew that he was going to have to give some answers, and he very much doubted that his parents would like them.

* * *

 

 

A weak groan escaped Sam's lips as he stared up at the newly returned Toni, who came to stand beside Ms. Watts.

"No one can take that much pain and not break. No one." Ms. Watts informed Toni, she couldn't understand how this young man was taking all of this.

"What are you saying?" Toni demanded to know.

"Ma'am, if you want him dead, then I'll slit his throat right now. But it you want to take this to the next level, you need to make the call. Bring in Mr. Ketch." Ms. Watts advised.

"I don't want that psychopath anywhere near me." Toni shuddered at the mere thought of him.

"So?" Ms. Watts wasn't sure what this woman wanted to do next.

"So... we stop trying to break his body." Toni moved towards the table and picked up a syringe. "We break his mind."


	3. Chapter 3

While Crowley was hunting down the information, and after Dean had answered his parent’s questions - and, boy, his dad had not been happy to hear that Crowley was the ruling King of Hell! Yeah, and there was no way Dean was telling him that it was thanks to Sam and him that Crowley ruled - Dean decided to pay a visit to the doctor who fixed up Sammy.

Of course he didn’t go alone, and as much as Dean loved having his parents back he didn’t want them to see the side of him that finding Sam would bring out in him. There was a reason he was Alistair’s best student.

"Yes?" Dr. Marion asked wearily as he studied the four people standing at his step.

"Dr. Marion, how about you let us in?" The tone of voice Dean used made it clear that this wasn't a request, and he saw no choice really.

"So, you dug the bullet out of his leg, no questions asked?" Dean could barely keep his rage out of his voice. His baby boy had been shot, and that meant someone would bleed.

"She offered me 100 grand." Dr. Marion tried to explain.

"And you took it?" Clenching his fist Dean fought the urge to punch the man.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Student loans were a bitch, okay?"

The next thing he knew he was slammed against the wall with burning blue eyes glaring into him.

"Cas! Cas! Cas!" Dean struggled to pull Castiel back even though all he wanted to do was hurt the man himself. "Don't hurt him. Not yet." Dean ordered.

"All right, look, she didn't give me her name. When we were done, the driver bailed, I got paid, and then some other chick showed up, and they all drove away." Marion explained.

Dean didn't believe he was telling the truth for a second. "And that's everything you know?"

"Yeah. Totally." Marian promised.

"Hurt him."

Dean wasn't sure who was more surprised at his mom's order to Castiel, him or his dad.

Castiel was already taking a step forward and Marion threw his hands up. "I have her phone number! Okay. Look, I don't know where they are, but she called me a couple hours ago, a few hours ago, asking about the sedative I gave the guy. So... I've got her phone number."

Dean took a dangerous step forward, his eyes promising a slow and very painful death as he ordered, "Give it to me now and I might let you live."

Mary was the only one unsure if he was bluffing. John and Castiel both knew that Dean meant every word.

* * *

 

 

Sam was shaking and shivering as Toni and Ms. Watts watched him. "I don't think it’s working." Ms. Watts commented.

"Wait. Soon, he'll be begging to answer our questions. Anything to make it stop." Toni was sure of it; no one could take this any longer. Her cell phone ringing had her rolling her eyes as she saw the name flashing on it. "Dr. Marion."

Marion tried not to let his voice tremble as Dean stared him down; he knew that one wrong word from him would be his end. "Yeah, I'm just calling, you know, to, uh, check on the patient."

"Is everything all right, doctor?" Toni could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Definitely." Marion lied through his teeth.

Rolling her eyes Toni didn't have time for this, she had a Winchester to break. "I'm hanging up now."

Letting out a snarl Dean snatched the phone from the man's hands. "Listen, bitch. I don't care who you are, I don't care what you want. You have my brother."

Toni's eyes widened with surprise. "Dean Winchester. I heard you were dead." She was glad that Sam was drugged out of his mind. Hearing his brother was alive would make him even more stubborn.

"Well, you heard wrong. Now, I'm gonna give you one chance, just one, to hand Sam back." Dean stalked the floor, the need to spill blood growing stronger.

"Sorry. Not possible." Toni was less than impressed.

"Oh, you think you can run from me? Try it. Because when I find you, and I will find you, if he is not in one piece, I will take you apart. You understand me?" Dean snarled into the phone and when the sound of a click came over the line, Dean couldn't hold back his anger and snapped the phone in half. _'Hang on Sammy, I'm coming for you.'_

Mary wasn't sure what to make of Dean's rage; she could understand wanting to hurt someone for taking Sam but this was much more personal for Dean.

"Now what?" John asked.

Dean smirked. "Well, we got her number. Let's head back to the bunker, and we'll put a trace on it."

* * *

 

 

After hanging up the phone Toni looked at Ms. Watts. "We have a problem, deal with it." The last thing she needed was Dean Winchester showing up. He would ruin all her plans.

* * *

 

 

Dean cursed himself as the car came out of nowhere and slammed into the Impala, just another reason to kick their asses.

"Mom? Dad?" Dean shifted trying to get a glance at them and felt his heart squeeze at the sight of them knocked out.

"They are unconscious, but there's no serious damage." Castiel reassured him.

"All right. Help them." Dean ordered, he would deal with whoever this was.

* * *

 

 

Stumbling around, Sam didn't know what to make of this drug. "Jessica." Sam whimpered out her name as her image flashed before him. It was his fault that she was dead, all his fault. He had loved her, but nowhere near as much as he loved Dean, and if he hadn't gone to Stanford and met her she might still be alive.

* * *

 

 

"Dean Winchester, I presume." Ms. Watts smirked at Dean. "You should be more careful with the location services on your phone."

"Are you one of them?" Dean wanted to know. He was itching to rip someone apart.

"I'm one of them." Ms. Watts could see the rage in Dean's eyes and knew that this was going to be fun.

"You tell me where my brother is, and I might take it easy on you." Dean didn't mean a word of it; he would happily unleash everything he had learned in hell on her if it meant getting Sam back. Pulling out his gun was the signal for the woman as she struck.

Ms. Watts knew that the hunter had underestimated her, and she struck quick and hard. Before Dean knew it she had his gun in her hands. "Looking for this? So, round two? Anyone?" she taunted, and a grin crossed her face as Castiel came her way.

* * *

 

 

_"Dead. I'm dead because of you. I'm dead because of you. This is all your fault. This is all your fault."_

The very last person that Sam wanted to be haunted by was Dean. Nothing cut deeper than hearing Dean telling him how much he had failed him. "Dean?"

 _"We're all dead because of you Sam. It should've been you. It should've been you. You're a freak. You are a freak. You're a freak. It's all your fault."_ The Dean of his imagination taunted Sam over and over again.

Sam could feel something breaking inside of him. "You're right." Sam couldn't deny that it spoke the truth, and it broke him to know that Dean blamed him.

* * *

 

 

Dean groaned as he found himself on the ground next to Castiel, he couldn't let it end like this not when Sam was still being held by these monsters.

Cocking the gun at the two of them, Ms. Watts couldn't help but taunt them. "You know, I would've thought for two strapping lads like yourselves, you would've lasted a tad longer. But hey, you know what they say. Good things come to those..." Ms. Watts was cut off as Castiel's angel sword was shoved into her chest.

Dean watched uncaring as the woman fell to the ground dead. "Thanks, Mom."

* * *

 

 

_"Your fault! It's all your fault. Just die. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. Just die. Why won't you die, Sam? Why don't you die? It's your fault."_

Dean's voice continued to taunt Sam, and finally he couldn't take anymore. He needed to drown out Dean's voice. Rearing his fist back, Sam smashed it into the mirror and grabbed a broken piece of glass.

Toni was up and out of her chair the moment she watched Sam slit his throat on the monitor, she couldn't let him die. Not until she got her answers. Unlocking the basement door she rushed down the stairs as fast as she could. Reaching Sam's side she closed her eyes at the sight of the blood on the floor before she turned him over.

"Maybe you're not as good at your job as you think." Sam sneered up at Toni holding up his bleeding palm before he snapped out his arm and grabbed her by the throat. He would have been merciful if she hadn't tortured him with his failures to his brother.

Feeling her air being cut off, Toni reached around for a weapon to use, and her hands landed on the cattle prod. Without thinking twice she slammed it into Sam stomach, the pain was enough to get him to release her, and she went running back up the stairs.

Scrambling to his feet, Sam ran after her. If he could just get to the door before it closed… "No! No!" Sam pounded on the closed door. "No! No!" Letting out a choked sob Sam curled up on the top step and felt his body beginning to shake. At last, Sam gave into the sobs that broke free.

* * *

 

 

While his dad and Castiel were dealing with the hiding the car and body, Dean was checking on his mom. "I found her cell phone in the car. Last phone call was made from Aldrich, Missouri. We're guessing Sam's probably around there." Dean informed his mom.

"Good. That's great." Mary commented distractedly.

"You okay?" Dean figured it might have been the shock of taking someone's life, something that never got easier no matter how many times he or Sam had to do it, and he couldn't even begin to understand what she was feeling.

"No. I'm sorry. I just... I spend my life running from this, from hunting. And I got out. I never wanted this life for you and Sam." Mary couldn't help but feel like she had failed her sons.

"Mom, I get it. I do. If I had kids, I wouldn't want them in this. But Sam and me... saving people hunting things, this is our life. I think we make the world a better place. I know that we do." Dean needed his mom to see that they did good in this life, and as long as he had Sam Dean didn't care what kind of life he and Sam lived.

"You've certainly made my life miserable."

On habit Dean reached for his gun as he turned to face the pain–in-his-ass demon. "Damn it Crowley! One of these days I'm going to shoot you dead." Dean promised.

"Careful there. Moose might get a little jealous." Crowley drawled out.

Rolling his eyes upwards Dean sent a silent prayer for strength. "Is there a reason you are here bothering me?"

"I found moose, is that good enough of a reason?" Crowley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Where?" Dean demanded.

"Not too far from here. But it is heavily warded, meaning wings and I will be useless." Crowley informed him.

"Doesn't matter to me. Get us there, and we can take it from there." From what he had learned, the blond bitch only had one back-up, and she was taken care of.

"Give them hell, Squirrel, only I get to do this to you and Moose." Crowley didn't like anyone else messing with his prey.

* * *

 

 

Toni knew the moment her calls to Ms. Watts went unanswered that she had been taken out. "Well, this isn't good." Still Dean Winchester had no clue where she was. It was time to move onto the next phase of her plans, a part she was looking forward to. There was no denying that Sam Winchester was a handsome man, one that she wouldn't kick out of bed. "Oh well, what comes next will be the next best thing." She had her orders to do whatever it took to break Sam.

* * *

 

 

The feeling of dread had been growing in Dean's chest. He knew that Sam was in real trouble. He could feel it deep within his soul. Pressing down on the Impala he pushed his baby as hard as she would go.

"Dean, don't you think you could take it a little slower? I want to save Sam as much as you do but we won't do him any good if we don't make it there in one piece." Mary pointed out as she clung onto the side of the Impala.

It felt weird to Dean to have someone other than Sam sitting beside him, that spot belonged to Sam, and it was wrong to see someone, even his own mom, sitting there. _'Hang on Sammy; you'll be back where you belong soon.'_ Dean vowed. "I can't explain it, but Sam needs us, and he needs us now." Dean could feel it in his soul. It was crying out to get to Sam.

Castiel knew, he had known it from the very moment Dean and Sam's souls were created they were soulmates, their souls called to one another, and right now he could tell that Dean knew Sam was in distress.

"Mary, trust me. Dean will get us there safely. Sam is at stake, and that is enough to ensure we get there safely." John did his best to reassure Mary.

"I'm just worried; you haven't slept, Dean. Not since Sam went missing.” Mary pleaded with her oldest.

Dean couldn't sleep with Sam missing. His bed was too cold and empty without Sam in it. "Sleep is the last thing on my mind. I'll sleep once Sam is back where he belongs." The _with me_ went unsaid. Dean already knew that it was going to be tough explaining his and Sam's more than brotherly relationship to their parents, but he wasn't going to hide it, and as much as it pained him if they couldn't accept it, he would deal. _'I've learned to live without them, but I haven't learned to live without Sam.'_

* * *

 

"Was it good for you?"

Sam felt dirty, he felt ashamed and used and wanted nothing more than to rip his skin off of his body and burn it.

Toni could see the look of disgust and shame in Sam's eyes and knew that she had finally broken him. "It would have been so much easier if you had just told me what I wanted before it came to that. Now shall we try this again?"

"You're sick, lady. You claim to be better than us but then you end up resorting to mind rape? Something I've only seen demons and the devil do before. Congratulations! You really are among the lowest of the low." Sam sneered at her; he couldn't believe that this woman actually thought she was better than him and Dean. "My brother and I might not have been perfect but we never resorted to that." It hurt to think of Dean, and he knew that if his brother was still here this woman would be dead before she knew what hit her.

Toni refused to let Sam's words get to her, she’d expected the anger, and really his resentment meant nothing to her. "Sam, no rescue is coming. This place is heavily warded; even if your angel buddy knew where you were he couldn't get close. It's hopeless. Now either tell me what I want to know, or I'll do it all over again." Toni needed to get her answers before Dean found them. She knew how possessive he was when it came to Sam, and messing with the younger Winchester usually ended with that person or monster dead.

"Screw you." Sam snarled, he had been raped and abused at the hands of Lucifer himself, Toni was nothing. "But you should know that Lucifer himself would be proud of you."

Now that struck a deep mark. No one wanted to be compared to the devil. "Very well the hard way it is." Toni growled.

* * *

 

 

Pulling up to the address Crowley had given them, Castiel closed his eyes and reached out his grace. "This is the place; it is heavily warded against demons and angels. I will be of no aid." Castiel informed Dean once he read the wards.

"That's okay, Cas. Just keep the Impala running and be ready to heal Sam the moment we bring him out." Dean reassured him as he exited the Impala and headed for the trunk.

John and Mary exchanged a look as they followed after their eldest. A low whistle escaped John's lips as he took in the arsenal that Dean and Sam had collected over the years. "Is that a grenade launcher?" John asked his eyes lighting up at the sight of it.

A smirk tugged at Dean's lips as he lifted it up. "Damn right it is, but Sam refuses me to let me use it. But someday." Dean stared wishfully as he placed the grenade launcher back down, part of him was tempted to take it with him but no matter how much he wanted to use it he couldn't put Sam at risk.

"I can see why he wouldn't let you." Mary muttered under her breath, it was clear that Dean was more like her than she first thought but had a lot of John in him to. _'I can't wait to see what Sam is like.'_ She longed to meet her youngest so much.

Too bad that meeting would have to wait just a little longer.

"Mom, dad, maybe you two should stay with Castiel and the Impala. Who knows what is waiting for us," Dean suggested. He knew that he would do anything to save Sam, but he wasn't sure if he wanted his mom and dad to see this side of him.

"Dean, you can't go in there without backup." Mary cried.

At the same time John growled, "I taught you better than to ever go into a place that is obviously a trap, without a plan in place."

Slamming the trunk of the Impala shut, Dean didn't have time to argue. "I don't have time for this. Sam is in danger, and the longer we wait, the longer Sam is in their hands going through who knows what kind of hell. And honestly you two have been out of hunting for a while, and to Sam you're dead. Seeing you isn't going to convince him that I am alive." Dean couldn't have them getting in his way.

"Just stay here, please," Dean pleaded with them.

"Okay," John agreed, much to Mary's shock.

"Thank you." Dean knew there was probably a catch, but right now he didn't care.

John and Mary watched as Dean headed towards the farmhouse. "I take it we are giving him ten minutes and then going after him." Mary asked with a knowing grin.

One that John returned. "Damn right we are."

* * *

 

 

Dean moved as carefully as he could but the lack of guards had him on his guard, there was no way they didn't have some kind of trap waiting for him.

"Damn it." Dean cursed softly as he stepped into a trap and was enveloped by a white light. _'At least I'll find Sammy quicker. That's a plus.'_ Dean thought as he disappeared in it.


	4. Chapter 4

A soft moan escaped Sam's lips as he heard the basement door open, and he closed his eyes wondering what new torture that bitch Toni was trying on him now. _‘At least it isn't the mind rape again.’_ Sam couldn't stop himself from shuddering. He felt so dirty, and he wanted nothing more than to rip his skin from his body. He didn't understand why he ended up being sexually assaulted by so many.

"Sam, I have a gift for you." Toni greeted Sam with a smile as she shoved a shackled Dean down the stairs.

Sam felt like he was going to be sick. He could deal with the mind rape again if he had to. anything but seeing Dean alive, when he knew his brother was dead.

"Hey, ya, Sammy," Dean greeted, smiling at his brother as he was shackled next to him. He took in all of Sam's cuts, bruises, and the hunted look in Sam's eyes and knew that bitch was going to bleed.

"Dean." Sam breathed out in shock, wondering what kind of trick this was.

"I'm as happy to see him as you are, 'cause while you may be able to withstand my snapping apart your body joint by joint, can you watch it happen to Dean?" Toni couldn't believe her luck, the eldest Winchester falling right into her lap.

"Passcodes, Sam." Toni would give him one last chance and wasn't surprised to see Sam stay silent so she turned her attention to Dean and took great joy in using the cattle prod on him. "Not yet?  Anything to add, Dean?" She asked turning her attention to the eldest.

Dean wanted nothing more than to punch her in the face. "No. No, I just came by for some tea and a beating."

"Really? See, I thought you might be on for a little chat about your mate, Benjamin Lafitte. I'm sorry. You called him Benny. You know the vampire whom you released from Purgatory and befriended. I see. Well... the English are nothing if not patient." Toni knew that Dean's friendship with Benny had caused problems between the brothers. "I'll leave you two alone." Smiling sweetly at them Toni took her leave.

"Dean." Sam found himself repeating, he still didn't believe that this was real.

"Hey." Dean wanted nothing more than to be free of these chains and holding Sam close.

"I thought you were dead." Sam couldn't stop his voice from choking up.

"I'm not sure that I'm not." Dean admitted. Everything that had happened felt like a dream to him.

"So?" Sam had to know how his brother was still alive.

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything, okay? First off, who's Angry Spice?" Dean wanted to know everything he could about that bitch before he killed her.

"She, uh... she's... she's Men of Letters. Uh, British Men of Letters." Sam told Dean with a disbelieving grin.

Dean already hated them." Is that a thing? What the hell? Aren't we supposed to be on the same team?" If these bastards had stood back while he and Sam had risked their lives over and over again he was going to hunt them all down.

Anything more that was to be said was cut off when the door opened and Toni returned. "Gentlemen. So, to recap, you live in the Men of Letters bunker, awash in the world's greatest collection of occult knowledge, and yet you know _"nothing."_ Right. What a waste. It seems you apes have never read a single book. The Men of Letters has a long tradition of intellectual excellence. In London, we've undertaken exhaustive studies of even the most arcane topics. For example, parts of the body most sensitive to intense pain. The ear drum. Decaying tooth. Below the belt, of course. And my favorite under the eyelid. Did you know it's possible to die from pain?" Toni was more than smug as she moved towards Dean; she couldn't believe that these were the famous Winchester brothers who had saved the world over and over again.

So lost in her boasting Toni never noticed she wasn't alone until there were two guns cocking, and one was pressed at the back of her head. “Get your hands off of my sons.”

Now Sam knew he was dreaming. "Mom? Dad?"

Dean could see that Sam was slipping. _'Just hold on, baby boy.'_ " Yeah. It's a long story. One that I will explain when we get out of here." Dean promised.

"Drop it. Ground." Mary ordered.

Dropping the needle Toni struck Mary, John let out a growl as Toni and Mary fought. Dean was doing his best to free himself from the chains.

"Xi." Toni shouted once she got her arms around Mary.

"Kill the spell now." Dean ordered as he freed himself, he knew magic when he heard it.

But Toni wasn't about to give up that easily as she kept Mary between her and the three Winchester, two of the four who were supposed to be dead. "I'm not kidding. Shoot me, and your mother has no chance. The gun." She growled at John which put her back towards Dean.

A gagging sound escaped Mary's lips.

Growling Dean shot the gun up into the air before striking Toni in the back of the head.

"Dean!" Sam cried.

"It's okay. She was using a Chinese mind-control technique. Hard to do when you're unconscious. Turns out this ape did read a book or two." Dean reassured Sam as he moved to free him.

"Well played." A new voice spoke up, and Dean was surprised to see Castiel standing by the newcomer.

"Who the hell are you, and why should I care?" Dean snarled as he moved to stand in front of Sam.

"What you were told is basically true. We were keen on knowing about the two of you, seeing as you seem to be partially carrying on the Men of Letters' work here now that the American chapter is defunct." Mick smiled, trying to appease the Winchesters; he knew how dangerous they were.

"So you sic your attack dog on us to what, say hi?" Dean was less than impressed, especially as he felt Sam trembling in his arms.

"Well, part of our group suspects some kind of malfeasance amongst you American Hunters. No argument, Lady Bevell went too far. I deeply apologize. Mm. She'll face consequences in London." Mick promised.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you take a walk, and she can face those consequences right here and now?" Dean suggested. He would show this bitch what true torture would look like.

"She's ours. We'll take care of her. Now, I'm here to extend an olive branch. We want to work with you." Mick seemed to be trying to make Dean see reason.

 Yeah, Dean wasn't buying it. "Let me ask you a question, uh, Mick is it? Why would we believe any of this?"

"Lads...if I wasn't sincere, if I meant you harm, there's a dozen ways I could've come in here and taken you all prisoner instead of being unarmed. Not to mention I powered down all the wards in this shack so your attack dog could come in. I reckon you could finish me off without breaking a sweat. Am I right? I don't sweat under any circumstances." Mick smiled at them.

“Fuck you. No one hurts my brother and just gets to walk away.” Dean felt no guilt or regret as he pulled the trigger and shot that bitch Toni right in the forehead. He did regret that he didn't get a chance to show her what torture had looked like; he would have made her know true pain and have her begging for mercy in an hour tops.

“Dean!” Mary was at a loss of how to feel over her son just killing someone in cold blood. It didn't help her any that John looked on, approving. _‘What has happened to my boys?’_

“That was regrettable.” The douche that Dean hadn’t bothered to remember the name of sighed out as he looked down at Toni’s dead body. “Now I'm afraid I really can't let you leave.”

The man didn't even take a step before a knife was sticking out of his chest and a familiar voice to Dean, Sam, and Castiel drawled out in a bored tone, “Oh do shut up.”

“Meg?” Castiel could hardly believe who he was seeing.

A soft look appeared in Meg’s eyes as she stepped over the dead body of Mick. “Hello Clarence, it's been a while.”

"How is this possible?" Castiel asked taking a step towards Meg.

Shrugging her shoulders Meg smiled up at Castiel. “It's not every day a demon is brought back by God. Did you miss me?”

Dean wasn't surprised when Castiel pulled Meg into a kiss, burying his hand into her hair.  He just went back to freeing Sam.

“It's okay Sammy, I’m here, and you're safe,” Dean whispered as he gathered Sam into his arms. _‘I should have taken my time with them.’_

Sam let out a whimper as he curled deeper into Dean's embrace, still unable to believe that his brother was alive.

Dean wouldn't let his parents or Castiel help him carry Sam out to the Impala. He had simply gathered Sam into his arms and carried his baby boy out to his other baby, although he did let Castiel heal Sam's wounds.

“Dad, can you drive?” Dean hated the idea of giving up driving his baby, but Sam needed him.

John wasn't surprised that Dean was refusing to leave Sam's side. “No problem, son, just take care of Sam. I'll get us back to the bunker safe and sound." John promised.

Mary wasn't sure what to make of Dean’s over protectiveness of Sam and his unwillingness to let anyone else help. She had known that the boys’ relationship might be more than brotherly, but to see it in person she wasn't sure how she should feel.

"Cas, are you and Meg coming back?" Dean wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Meg being in the bunker, but considering that they had already had Lucifer in there she would only be an improvement, plus she had helped them out in the past. _‘Not to mention from the way Castiel was staring at Meg, I doubt that the angel was going anywhere without her.’_

"No, Meg and I are going to hunt down Lucifer. It's my fault he is free, and I will put him back in the cage." Castiel informed Dean.

Dean was glad to hear that Castiel was admitting to his mistakes and planning on owing up to them. "I understand, man. Be careful." Plus the last thing Dean wanted was Sam anywhere near Lucifer again.

"Take care of Sam." Meg called over her shoulder as the two disappeared. She wouldn’t admit it out loud but she was fond of the Winchesters, especially Sam, and she hated seeing him hurt in anyway.

"Come on let's get Sam home," Dean whispered as he stroked Sam's hair, he didn't like it when Sam whimpered at the touch, and now he was really wishing he had taken his time with those sons of bitches. He knew there would be backlash; the rest of them were still out there. _'Come for me bastards, this time we will be ready for you,'_ Dean vowed.

 

* * *

 

Mary and John both felt helpless as Dean carried Sam into the bunker with no aid and down into one of the rooms. Pulling up a chair beside the bed it became clear that Dean wasn't leaving Sam's side until he was better.

"Come on. Let's give them some privacy." John whispered taking Mary's hand in his and leading her back into the kitchen.

Once there John bustled around the stocked kitchen whipping up something for him and Mary to eat, he knew first hand that it would be a waste of time trying to get Dean to eat, Mary watched him with a knowing look in her eyes. "They are more than just brothers aren't they?" She finally asked.

John paused in his sandwich making and turned to look at Mary. "I was wondering when you were going to bring this up. Yes, they are. It took me a long time to come to terms with it but I can't deny that they are meant for one another. I can't tell you how to feel about them, Mary, you have to figure that out yourself."

A sob escaped Mary's lips. "Who am I to judge them? I started all of this. I sold our son's future to a monster." Mary didn't know how she was ever going to look her youngest in the eyes.

Putting down his knife John moved towards Mary and gathered her into his arms. "It's okay, we were given a second chance to make things right. We will get through this, all of this." John just hoped he hadn't made himself into a liar.

* * *

 

 

Dean knew that something bad had happen to Sam, when he began whimpering in his sleep.

"No... no... please... stop." Sam's pleas were breaking Dean's heart.

"It's okay baby boy, you're safe now." Slipping into the bed next to Sam, Dean gathered his brother into his arms and pressed a kiss into his hair. "I'm here, Sammy. I'm here, baby boy, you're safe."

"Dee?" Sam whispered sleep still clinging to him, but he reached out and touched Dean on the chest, still unable to believe that Dean was here, and he was away from that woman.

"I'm here baby boy." Dean had only seen Sam like this twice before, one when he had been possessed by Meg and the other when he had been haunted by his time in the cage. "What did she do to you?" Dean found himself asking.

A shudder coursed through Sam's body as he recalled what he had gone through at the hands of that woman. "I've had worse." Sam told Dean, and while that was true he had never expected a human to be as bad as a demon or the devil himself.

"Yeah, I don't buy that, baby boy. She did something to you." Dean still wanted to shed blood, and he was really regretting killing her so fast.

Shifting so he could look Dean in the eyes, Sam reached out a hand and traced his brother's jaw. "Right now I need to know that you're really here. I need to feel you. I need you to erase her touch. Please Dean." Sam begged looking at Dean with pleading eyes.

 _'I hope you're burning in hell, bitch.'_ Dean thought viciously. "Whatever you need, baby boy." Dean promised as he pulled Sam down into a kiss, moving his lips gently across Sam's as he rolled them over, so Sam was underneath his body. "Is this okay?" Dean asked against Sam's lips.

Sam never felt safer than when he was in Dean's arms. "This is perfect." Sam let out a soft whimper as Dean settled more firmly over him, the feel of Dean's body pressed against his grounded Sam. "You are real, right?" Sam asked needing Dean to reassure him that he was alive.

"I'm here baby boy and I'll prove it," Dean promised as he lowered his head. He would make sure Sam never doubted that this was real, and right now Dean didn't care if their parents heard them. All that mattered was Sam.

* * *

 

 

"Sam gets that from you." John promptly informed Mary once the first moans reached their ears.

Their youngest certainly was loud.

Mary raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "And Dean doesn't take after you?"

John had to admit that Mary had a point and he couldn't help but grin at her. "How about we start catching you up on some of the movies you have missed? John had seen a TV in one of the rooms they passed.

Another loud moan from Sam had Mary agreeing.

"Poor Sam! He is going to be a blushing mess once he realizes we heard him." John commented as Mary dragged him away from the hallways.

* * *

 

 

Happily sedated, Dean nuzzled the top of Sam's hair. "Am I real enough for you, baby boy?"

Sleepily Sam gazed up at his brother. "I might need another reminder a little later."

Chuckling Dean tightened his grip on Sam. "Just let me know, and I'll be more than happy to give you another reminder."

As Sam listened to Dean's heart beating beneath his ear, Sam's eyes widened as he recalled who had been with Dean. "Dean, did I see mom and dad with you?"

A chuckle escaped Dean's lips. He’d been wondering when Sam was going to bring that up. "Yeah about that, it turns out Amara decided to thank me for getting her and Chuck back together."

"By giving us back our mom and dad?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know why Amara had given them back, but he was thankful.

"Dean! They could have heard us!" Sam's face was bright red as he thought about his parents overhearing them.

"What does it matter? They were going to find out about us anyway." Dean could see the surprise in Sam's eyes. "Hey, baby boy, nothing, not even our parents back could make me give you up. You are my world. I'm not denying you, not even for our parents. If they don't like it, well it will hurt, but I've already lived without them for so long, and I can't live without you." Dean reassured Sam; he needed Sam to believe him.

Sam could see the truth in Dean's eyes and felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He didn't know what he would have done if Dean had asked them to hide their relationship or worse break it off. "I feel the same way; nothing could make me give you up. But eventually we are going to have to leave this bed and talk to them."

Dean couldn't help but tease Sam as he reminded him, "You were a little loud; they no doubt heard us."

"Shut up, jerk." Sam could feel himself blushing and punched Dean lightly in the side when he saw the smug look in his brother's eyes.

"You love it, bitch. You love it when you let everyone know who you belong to, just like I love reminding everyone that your ass is mine." Dean reminded Sam with a waggle of his eyebrows. As much as he didn't want to, Dean knew that they would have to leave this bed and soon.

As if reading his mind Sam cast puppy-eyes up at Dean. "Just a little longer?" Sam pleaded.

Tugging Sam so he was resting against his chest Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "Yeah, we can stay here just a little longer."

Snug against Dean's chest, Sam took a moment to listen to the sound of Dean's heart beating against his ear; he had truly thought that he would never have this again. "She mind raped me." Sam whispered breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Dean's fingers halted their movement for a moment before starting again, in that moment he really wished that he had drawn out her death a little longer, made her feel what it was like to face torture at the hands of one of Alistair's best. "She can never hurt you again, baby boy, I made sure of that. I will protect you, Sam, against all threats." Dean had done whatever it took in the past to keep Sam safe, now was no different.

Pressing a kiss on Dean's chest, Sam rested his chin, so he could look up at Dean. "I know you will, and that's why I needed you to erase her touch. It's over and done with. For now let's just focus on the fact that we have our parents back."

"Yeah that is going to take some time to get used to, but I was serious. Nothing will make me give you up." Dean had lived a life without Sam in it, and it wasn't really living. He wouldn't go back to that again.

"I know Dean, and I believe you. I know, because I couldn't give you up as well. I'm not whole without you in my life." Part of Sam was grateful for the BMoL for taking him, because when he had seen that sun return he had been so sure that he’d lost Dean that he had been ready to join Dean wherever he had ended up. Still, there was no way that he could tell Dean that he owed them anything.

There was no one who could read Sam better than Dean, and he knew when his little brother wasn't telling him everything that had happened to him. He wouldn't push him. Sam would tell him when he was ready or Dean would drag it out of him. But for now Dean was just happy to have Sam back in his arms where he belonged, and if Dean had it his way this is where Sam would stay.

* * *

 

 

It was about another hour before Dean and Sam left their bedroom. It had been Dean's, but after Lucifer took over Sam's room there was no way that Dean was letting his Sam sleep there. Besides they rarely slept apart, so why bother having separate rooms. They mainly left because their stomachs were rumbling, and Dean swore he could smell food.

"About time you boys joined us." John commented as he and Mary dished up the food.

For a moment Sam could only stare, it still felt like it was a dream, and if it was he hoped he’d never wake up.

"Before we eat I want to make sure you both know that, yes, Sam and I are lovers, and I'm not giving him up. We have gone through hell for one another; we are not whole without the other in our life. I am not whole without Sam in my life." Dean told them not mincing words.

John and Mary halted in what they were doing and exchanged looks. "Sam, do you feel the same way?" Mary asked her youngest.

"I do." Sam could hardly believe that he was talking to his mother. "Dean is my everything; I would go to hell if it meant keeping him safe."

"Boys, I've known for a while." John told them and grinned when he had twin looks of shock aimed at him. "You don't hide it very well." He informed them with a grin. "I got used to it but it would help if you remember that you are no longer alone. Sam, you get your loudness from your mom. Ouch."

"Serves you right." Mary muttered under her breath as John rubbed his arm from where she punched him. "I will admit it threw me when I first realized but I have never seen two souls more meant for one another than the two of you. Now enough of that talk. How about some food. We even have pie." Mary informed them.

 Dean's eyes lit up as he rushed to the table, he had known he had smelt pie.

Before joining them Sam stepped up to their mom. "Mom. For me... just, um... having you here... fills in the biggest blank."

 _'Oh Sam, how can you ever forgive me?'_ Mary asked herself as she pulled Sam into a hug, the first one for Sam in over thirty years.

A smile appeared on Dean's face as he watched Sam get something he had been denied his whole life, he knew for now they were safe, but he knew that they hadn't heard the last of the other branch of Men of Letters. There would be fallout for killing two of them, but Dean didn't really care. He had Sam, his mom and dad back, and for now he was happy. _'Bring it you bastards, and I'll take you all on before I lose Sam a second time to you.'_ Dean vowed he would do whatever it took to keep his family safe.


End file.
